


Sucking & Sketching

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly





	Sucking & Sketching

“You have a bag?” Brian eyed the backpack that Justin had slung over his shoulders with mild disdain.

 

“I didn’t want to carry my sketchbook under my arm.”

 

“You brought your sketchbook?”

 

Justin made a face that suggested that that was the dumbest thing Brian had ever said, ever. “Well, yeah.” He shook his head slightly before dropping the bag on the floor of the loft. Brian arched an eyebrow and Justin rolled his eyes, lifted the backpack by one strap and set it gently on one of the chairs at the counter. “Better?”

 

Brian did not reward him with a reply. Instead he studied the bag, then looked back to Justin. “Are you going to draw me?”

 

Justin grinned. “Do you want me too?” he asked, his voice eager. Brian surpressed the urge to scream no and instead gave Justin the most indifferent expression he could muster.

 

“Why would I want you to? I don’t care.” Brian turned on his heel and sauntered to the bedroom, undoing the fly of his jeans.

 

Justin bit his thumbnail and looked at the bag. Then he unzipped it and pulled out the pad and a pencil. He followed Brian to the bedroom and sat cross-legged on the bed, paper in his lap, lead pressed down as he watched Brian placing his shoes next to each other at the bottom of the closet. He made a few lines and then erased them, made a few more and did the same. Brian turned at the sound of pencil scratching to find Justin staring at him. He looked as put-out as possible before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

 

Justin screwed up his mouth and set aside the pad. Then he joined Brian in the shower.

 

Brian started slightly when the door to the shower opened and a rush of air hit his wet back. “Took you long enough,” Brian grumbled, moving aside to let Justin stand in front of him, under the spray. Justin smiled as water dripped down his nose and stood on tiptoe to press his mouth to Brian’s, sliding the tip of his tongue between Brian’s teeth and his upper lip, then nipping gently on the lower one. Brian pulled away slightly and gazed at Justin with half-lidded eyes. “Suck me off.”

 

Justin’s eyes went wide. “But,” he said, stammering slightly.

 

“There’s a first time for everything.” Brian grinned, grabbing the crown of Justin’s head and pushing lightly. Justin resisted for a moment, then “If you do, I’ll let you draw me.” Justin tilted his head, studying Brian’s face, and then he slid down Brian’s body until his knees came into contact with the tile and he was face-to-cock. Justin gaped. “You’ve already got the face down.”

 

Justin gulped.

 

“And some of the technique.”

 

Justin glared upwards and Brian removed his tongue from his cheek and sighed. Then he removed Justin’s hand from his hip and guided it to the base of his shaft. Justin wrapped his fingers around it, eyes still wide. He didn’t think he’d ever been this close to a dick before. Not his face at least. He felt Brian’s hand in his hair again and he took a determined breath. He wrapped his lips around the head and pulled them between his teeth and Brian’s skin and even that little bit of movement made Brian twitch. Justin circled the tip with his tongue once, twice, and each time Brian made a noise close to gasping. More pressure was exerted on Justin’s head and he leaned forward until his mouth met the side of his index finger. He stilled, listening. Brian didn’t make a sound. He pulled back and made a couple of more circles around the head and Brian groaned. Justin smiled and inadvertently dug his upper teeth into Brian’s dick.

 

Brian inhaled sharply and Justin yanked his head back, pulling his hand to his chest. “Oh god, did I hurt you?” Justin looked up worriedly. “ I’m sorry. I’m such a geek. I can’t do this.”

 

“Okay. Settle, princess. It was just a little pressure. You were doing fine.” Justin fussed a little more and Brian rolled his eyes. “Christ. Okay, look.” Brian hauled Justin to his feet and then sank to his own knees. “Watch me.”

 

Justin panted as Brian grabbed his dick. He moved forward, mouth opened wide, eyebrows raised pointedly, and took Justin in. He sucked as he pulled back, squeezing a little with his hand, licking at Justin’s pre-cum. Justin moaned and reached backwards to brace himself on the wall, fighting to keep his eyes open. Then Brian stopped, stroking with his hand once before sitting back on his heels. “Like that, okay?”

 

Justin stared at him in horror, finally releasing the breath he’d been holding and nodding. They switched positions, and Justin took a few tempering breaths, wiping water from his face. His hand trembled as he reached for Brian’s cock and he decided that Brian was going to pay for his teasing. So this time Justin opened his mouth and took as much of Brian in as he could. When he felt him hit the back of his throat he ignored the tears forming in his eyes and went further, until his nose hit pubes.

 

Brian groaned and Justin sucked at him, rubbing the flat of his tongue on the underside of Brian’s shaft. He worked the head a moment before deep-throating Brian again. A minute or two of that and Brian was starting to writhe, one arm stretched out to his side, elbow locked, holding him up against the glass wall of the shower.

 

Justin used his fingers to circle Brian’s balls, tug gently at Brian’s pubes, stroke the sensitive skin below Brian’s navel. Suddenly Justin was a pro, jerking Brian while he tongued Brian’s perineum, balls bobbing against the bridge of his nose, occasionally licking at Brian’s hole as he worked. When Brian was gasping and shuddering, Justin broke all contact and looked up at Brian innocently.

 

“How am I doing?”

 

“Why the fuck would you stop to ask questions?” Brian grunted, shoving again at Justin’s head. Justin grinned devilishly before swallowing Brian whole. Brian gasped-groaned and came, filling Justin’s mouth. Justin swallowed again and again, making Brian cry out, and he sucked hard once before removing his mouth and licking his lips.

 

Brian’s head hung low, his hair dripping into his eyes, his fingers digging into the nape of Justin’s neck. Justin stood and pressed against Brian’s chest, Justin’s cock hard against Brian’s belly. He bounced on the balls of his feet a little, relishing the slide of skin on skin. “So?”

 

Brian lifted his head slowly, “Mm?”

 

“How was it?”

 

A corner of Brian’s mouth quirked up into his cheek and then Justin was pressed face-first to the glass, and he barely had time to register the movement and the sound of a condom packet ripping before he felt the stretch as Brian plunged into his ass. Brian fucked him hard and fast, pumping Justin’s cock at the same pace until Justin came screaming, water spraying from his lips. Afterwards they soaped each other lazily and then rinsed off, toweling themselves dry before burrowing under the duvet. Justin turned lazily to Brian as Brian blew smoke rings up at the ceiling.

 

“So I was good then?”

 

Brian didn’t reply, just sat up and leaned over Justin, reaching over the bed and coming up with Justin’s sketchpad. He dropped it on Justin’s chest, the pencil following, and pushed the covers away from his body as he layed back. Justin couldn’t stop the huge, goofy grin that spread across his face as he shoved himself into a sitting position and began to sketch.


End file.
